


Blooming Days

by Chikabow



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Delinquent Taeyong, Good Student Taeil, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabow/pseuds/Chikabow
Summary: Rumour has it Taeyong is in a gang and steps mercilessly on whoever crosses his way. You can imagine the panic Taeil, a god-honoring, top-of-the-class, straight A’s student, felt when cornered by Taeyong and his clique first thing on a monday morning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenediosdada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenediosdada/gifts).



 

Taeil locked his phone. He picked up the textbook, notebook and pencil case he had already prepared before checking his social media. He closed the locker door and was met with Taeyong leaning against the locker next to his.

 

Taeyong. The same Taeyong everyone avoided. The red haired, face scarred, ears excessively pierced, chain wearing Taeyong. The Taeyong who was rumoured to be in a gang. Rumors  he never bothered to deny. His clique of equally rough looking boys didn't help his case either.

 

Taeil, who had always tried to lay low, never talked to any of them or even looked their way, was face to face with Taeyong. Clutching his things to his chest, his instant reaction was to make a run for it. He didn't even manage to turn around before walking right into two of the guys who held him in place, holding him by the arms. In panic, his things fell to the floor.

 

The sly smile that Taeyong had changed into concern.

 

Taeil’s mind was too busy trying to assess his situation to really pay attention to Taeyong’s expressions.

 

“Jaehyun, pick up the pretty boy’s things.” Taeyong ordered the third and only guy that wasn't holding him in place.

 

Pretty boy? Taeil’s mind was utterly confused. He had been ambushed by Taeyong and his clique, and he didn't know why. It wasn't like he ever was in their way. And Taeyong calls him ‘pretty boy’?

 

Jaehyun tried to give Taeil’s things back to him, but fear froze him in place. After five seconds, he gave up and just held onto the Taeil’s belongings.

 

“Why is he so scared? I was doing my best smile.” Taeyong questioned no one specifically. “It's a good smile right, guys?”

 

Once again, no bothered answering. Taeyong sighed and looked at Taeil. A shiver ran through Taeil’s spine. The baddest guy in school, a supposed gang member, stood in front of him, teasing him while he was bound by two other guys. Taeil pictured various scenarios: they could only want his money and, after having it, they'd leave him alone; they could want to beat him up for no reason; they could also just want to make some nerd piss himself. Maybe they got off on that.

 

He didn't have time do dwell on the hypothesis that they enjoyed unbalanced displays of power, because Taeyong was in front of him and talked to him.

 

“We're not gonna hurt you, don't worry. Guys, let go of him.”

 

They did. They released their grip on Taeil, but he felt no relaxation whatsoever.

 

“You're Taeil, right?” Taeyong asks.

 

Did he really care about his name? More importantly, how did he know Taeil’s name? He always stayed low and had never even talked to the guy or any of his friends. If Taeyong went as far as learning his name, did that mean he was in real danger?

 

“Actually I just want to ask you a favor.” His expression changes into one of concern again. “You see… I'm struggling with Geology, and I would like to ask you for your help. I did some research and found out you consistently do well in that and, frankly, every other area. What do you say?”

 

Taeil’s mind was hard at work trying to comprehend what was happening. Taeyong himself was asking him to tutor him? Was he in any position to refuse? If he accepted would he be in danger? Would Taeyong ask him to do shady stuff? Would he make him join his gang? Taeil saw the brilliant future he had worked so hard for crumble before him; all thanks to this ill-fated encounter.

 

Taeyong put on a sweet smile and did his best puppy eyes.

 

“Look, I’m not trying to intimidate you into doing anything. I’m just asking for your help. Will you do it?”

 

Taeil could only nod affirmatively with his head. Words wouldn’t come out even if he tried.

 

“Really?! Thank you so much!” Taeyong exclaimed with a big, genuine smile. He puts in hand out for a hi-five to which Taeil reluctantly responded.

 

“The bell rang five minutes ago, and I’m sure you don't want to be late to class. Thanks for agreeing to help me out! We can settle a date and place some other time. Jaehyun give him his things. See you around, pretty boy.”

 

That time around, when Jaehyun tried to give him his things, he accepted them.

 

Taeyong and his entourage of thugs walked away like they hadn’t just cornered a defenseless student and forced him to help them.

 

Taeil’s watch read 9:07 am. He prayed that he was still dreaming and that he hadn’t just accepted to tutor Taeyong, but everything seemed too vivid to be a dream.

 

“Dude, are you ok?” A familiar voice asked. Taeil turned to see Doyoung coming toward him. “Did they hurt you? I literally just arrived. I was gonna go get security, but then they walked away.”

 

Words still failed Taeil but he managed to respond.

 

“I think I am? Physically at least… For now.”

 

“Did they threaten you? What did they want.”

 

“Actually, Taeyong just asked me to tutor him. And he acted very friendly too, like we knew each other and he hadn’t cornered me on a monday at nine am.”

 

“He asked you to what?!” Doyoung was as surprised as Taeil had been. “You didn’t seriously accept to do it, did you?”

 

“What did you want me to do?! Say no to fucking Taeyong when Yuta and Sicheng were holding me?” Taeil exploded. Not necessarily at Doyoung but at the situation. “I never even talked to the guy. Why the fuck does he have the need to come ruin my day and quite possibly my life? I don’t want to be associated with a gang or whatever he does to look like that.”

 

Doyoung put his arm around Taeil to comfort him.

 

“Do you want to go outside to catch a breath?” Doyoung asked.

 

“No, thank you. Let’s just go to class. The teacher is going to have our heads if we don’t.” Taeil sighed.

 

He had just had an entire exchange with the school’s most feared student who had acted like a sweetheart. Whether that was because he actually was one or because he’s bad at hiding his attempts at manipulation was beyond Taeil.

  
  


\---

  


The morning classes went by and Taeil didn’t catch a thing. One teacher even asked him if he was alright after class. Being aloof and flat out answering that he didn’t know to the teachers’ questions wasn’t like him. He told them that he felt ill, that he just needed to go home and rest it out.

 

He spent the time replaying the events in his mind, trying to breakdown the situation and predict what could happen. Taeyong seemed truthful about needing help with his studies. He wasn’t rude or hostile towards Taeil. Jaehyun looked like he had better things to do; Sicheng looked expressionless as always, and Yuta just seemed sleepy. Retrospectively, he could say he overreacted, but he decided to cut himself some slack. It’s not every day you are circled by the school’s famed gangsters.

 

Taeil prided himself on being one of the school’s top students, but he never thought it’d come to bite him in the ass like that. He didn’t know what to expect from his study dates with Taeyong, but he could not stop thinking of possible scenarios. Would his minions be there? Would they take place in the library or would he take him to his secret hideout? Would this make Taeil a target of rival gangs and the police just by association? What did he mean with pretty boy? He called him that twice. Was it just teasing?

 

Taeil could only speculate and wait for their next encounter.

 

“Are you ready to go get lunch?” Doyoung asked, waking Taeil from his thoughts.

 

He nodded and closed his notebook. He hadn’t written a single word all class. He got up from his seat, and they exited the classroom. Taeil tried to keep his thoughts away from the situation.

 

“What did we talk about in this class?” Taeil asks.

 

“Honestly, I don’t know either. Ever since I got sent to the back row and besides Yukhei, I don’t think I’ve paid attention to any class. He won’t shut up for a second.”

 

“You answer him every time don’t you?”

 

“I guess so. I don’t want to outright ignore him.”

 

“Well, until you start showing that you don’t want to talk to him all class, he will keep doing it.”

 

“I don’t want to be rude to him. He’s such a sweet boy… He has a one point five second attention span. I can’t hold it against him.”

 

“You’ve gotten great grades just by reading the textbooks and bullshitting your way through, so I don’t see a problem.” Taeil concluded.

 

“Hey! I don’t bullshit my way through. I’m naturally gifted. I know very well what I’m doing.” Doyoung shot back, feeling affronted.

 

Taeil just chuckled in response. They arrived at the cafeteria, and Taeil stopped at the entrance.

 

“What’s wrong?” Doyoung asks, suddenly concerned.

 

“Nothing I… Can we just buy something and go eat outside. I feel like some fresh and air and sunlight would do me good.” Taeil requested.

 

“Yeah, sure, no problem.”

 

\---

 

Taeil and Doyoung had been sitting on the long stone wall for fifteen minutes eating their lunch. The wall separated the field where some kids played soccer and basketball from the rest of the school. To call it a wall was an overstatement. It merely went to their knees so people used it as a bench. Taeil was just finishing drinking his iced tea when Doyoung’s face froze, and then got angry, his eyes focused behind Taeil.

 

“What’s wrong, Doyoung?” Taeil asked distressed. He turned to see what Doyoung was eyeing so angrily. “Oh…”

 

Taeyong was walking towards them with a friendly smile. Alone this time. If worst came to worst they had the numbers advantage. Doyoung’s typical cheery demeanour was nowhere to be found. Instead of a happy bunny he looked like a lion ready to pounce on his prey. Still, fighting Taeyong wasn’t something Taeil wanted to do. Besides the possibility of him having a knife or anything of the sort concealed, he probably had been in various fist fights and was much more skilled than either of them.

 

“Hello, Taeil!” He greeted warmly. “And hello to you too, are you Taeil’s friend?” He asked Doyoung, ignoring the visible hatred the other threw at him.

 

“Leave Taeil alone. Go pick a fight with someone else.” Doyoung warns getting in front of Taeil.

 

“I’m not here to pick a fight with Taeil. Why would I fight this adorable boy who doesn’t hurt anyone. Do you think so lowly of me?” Taeyong taunted Doyoung.

 

Doyoung was very intelligent and prudent in most things. But he always acted foolhardilly when he felt he had to defend what he loved.

 

“Doyoung let it be.” Taeil was resigned. “There’s no need for anyone to get hurt here, let’s hear him out.”

 

“No, I’m not going to let them bully you into submission.” Doyoung barked.

 

“Whoa who’s bullying anyone here? Seriously, I find this reputation that I seem to have a little offensive. But props to you to standing up for your friend against the “big bullies” so valiantly.” Taeyong taunted Doyoung again, emphasising the big bullies with air quotes.

 

Taeil was scared. Tensions were rising, and Taeyong seemed to be less intent on tolerating Doyoung’s attacks.

 

“Why him? You could choose from a dozen of other good students” Doyoung cut right to the point.

 

“Because, he’s not a good student. He’s an excellent student, and he’s just so darn cute. All the other top students are girls. If I have to suffer through extra studying, I’d rather do it with a pretty boy.” Taeyong admitted bluntly, no traces of shame.

 

Taeil looked down in embarrassment. It couldn’t be just teasing, then. Could Taeyong really have been flirting with him all day?

 

It baffled Doyoung. There was no way he would tolerate Taeyong’s presence near Taeil.

 

“Not only do you bully him into tutoring you, now you want to get with him? If you have any speck of that decency you think you have, use it and get the fuck away from him.”

 

Taeyong looked pissed, and Taeil could see Doyoung regretted speaking the way he did.

 

Taeyong grabbed Doyoung by the collar.

 

“Look you punk, I only haven’t punched your pretty face into the ground because I respect Taeil. I suggest you stop putting on that brave act and stop talking to me like that or…”

 

“Drop him!” Taeil cried out. “If you lay a hand on him again, I won’t tutor you.”

 

Taeyong let go of Doyoung’s collar with a huff.

 

“Sorry. It seems we both let our emotions get the best of us. It won’t happen again.” Taeyong apologized sincerely. Taeil’s apparent power over Taeyong came as a shock to the two friends.

 

“What did you come here to talk to me about?” Taeil asks coldly. A mix of adrenaline, fear and upset flowing through him.

 

“Right,” This time there was no smug. He had a sheepish look as if he was a kid who just screwed up. “... I wanted to set a time and a place with you.”

“Are you free friday after classes?” Taeil asked.

 

If someone had told Taeil one week prior that he would be authoritative with Lee Taeyong, Taeil would have said that person was out of their mind. Yet, it was happening.

 

“Yeah, I am.”

 

“Great. Here, put your number here so we can set the time close to friday.” Taeil handed his phone, unlocked to Taeyong.

 

Taeyong took the phone stared at it.

 

Taeil and Doyoung stared at him, waiting for him to do anything.

 

“I’m sorry I don’t know how to handle one of these. I’ve only ever had these.” He took out an old Nokia, the cover taped and everything. He seemed ashamed of it. Taeil couldn’t help but to feel sorry that he felt embarrassed of it.

 

“It’s ok, here…” Taeil took back his phone and opened the contacts app. “...Just click on the numbers and I’ll save the contact for you.”

 

When he finished inputting the number and handed the phone back to Taeil, he turned to Doyoung.

 

“I’m sorry, Doyoung. I shouldn’t have acted the way I did. Thank you for still agreeing to help me, Taeil. Enjoy the rest of your lunch break.”

 

He left, with no shadow of his former cocky self.

 

“What the fuck just happened?” Doyoung asked, astounded. “You literally just gave orders to Lee Taeyong, and he followed them.”

 

Taeil let out a breath he felt he was holding since the beginning of the whole exchange.

 

“That was so stupid, Doyoung. What was your plan there? Fight Taeyong? I’m immensely thankful that you would do something like that to protect me, but I don't want you to risk yourself carelessly like that.” Taeil scolded Doyoung.

 

“I’m sorry. I really hate that guy. I guess the adrenaline clouded my judgement. I should’ve backed off.”

 

Taeil laid down on the stone wall, tired from all that had happened in just half a day. After the morning situation he has to defuse a fight between Doyoung and Taeyong and the latter respects him and abides by his words? Taeil thought he was just an ordinary high school student who never got into trouble and always kept to himself. In what alternative universe did he wake up where he has to socialize with the school’s number one trouble maker?

 

“Are you actually going to do it?” Doyoung asks worriedly.

 

“I guess so. I mean I already said I would twice. He said he respects me and he never actually mistreated me, while with you, he didn’t lose time in confronting you. It can’t hurt to give it a try.”

 

“Listen, if it makes you feel uncomfortable just call it off. Put my number on speed-dial, and if he tries anything shady I’ll go immediately.” Doyoung offered.

 

“Thank you for worrying. I will do so.”


	2. Chapter 2

The week passed by and Taeil didn’t see Taeyong at all. They were in different classes, which meant they wouldn’t see each other every day but usually Taeil would see him around the school or in the cafeteria. The quartet was very noticeable around school.

 

By the time friday rolls around, Taeil feels compelled to send a text to Taeyong. After all, he said he would.

 

**_To: Taeyong_** _Taeyong, are we still on for today? I haven’t seen you in school all week. - Taeil_

 

He was in his last class of the day, right before lunch time. Taeil didn’t really know what to expect of the tutoring session. Things had turned out so weird the last time he was with Taeyong; he could only wonder how Taeyong would act today.

 

His phone vibrates.

 

 **_From: Taeyong_ ** _Yeah if it is ok with u_

 

 **_To: Taeyong_ ** _In front of the library at 2pm?_

 

 ** _From: Taeyong_ ** _Ok, see you there :)_

    
  


 

\---

 

 

Taeil requested one of the private rooms in the school library, usually reserved for group work. Because the librarian liked Taeil, and the movement on a friday afternoon was slow, he got access to the room. That way they could discuss things freely without worrying with keeping their voice low.

 

“What do you want to start with?” Taeil asks, sitting down.

 

Whatever spell of courage had affected Taeil on monday was long gone. Being in a room alone with Taeyong was nothing short of scary. On the one hand, Taeyong, despite the not so adequate first approach, had always been kind with him. But on the other hand, the impression Taeil had of Taeyong from all the years they went to the same school wasn’t going away with two exchanges.

“So, as I told you I’m failing geology. I really don’t understand any of it. I got passable grades in the tests for the rocks and shit but since we’ve started with the tectonics I’m completely lost.”

 

Taeyong took out his things from his worn out backpack and set them on the table. A stack of sheets which Taeil assumed was the photocopied textbook, a notebook with a extremely mistreated cover and a pencil he had loose in the backpack.

 

“You know that mock exam we had two weeks ago? I don’t think I’ve ever had such a bad grade.”

 

“So you want me to teach you almost a semester’s worth of material a month before the final exam?!” Taeil asked surprised. He regretted the accidently aggressive tone immediately. He looked down in worry.  

 

“Taeil…” Taeyong made a long pause, searching for the right words. Taeil gulped.

 

“...forget all those things you heard about me. In here, and to you, I'm just Taeyong. The guy that needs your help to pass his classes, and the guy that actually likes you. I'm not going to hurt you or put you in harm’s way. Please trust me on this. I want you to be comfortable with me. If you are really opposed to this and don't want to tutor me, you don't have to.”

 

Taeyong’s expression was completely sincere. What was the reason Taeyong was so adamant on being friends with Taeil? He had stated that Taeil didn’t have to tutor him if he didn’t want to, but he seemed more persistent to be with Taeil regardless.

 

“Just know that you'll be missing on premium one on one time with the hottest guy in school.” He added with smirk.

 

Taeil choked on his own spit. He was actually being serious.

 

“And, to answer your question, I know that you need to study for the exams. So, I’ll only ask you to help me if you have time and will.”

 

“Sorry I… was surprised. It’s ok, I kept up with the classes during the semester, so I don’t have to study that much before the exams. Doyoung does need to study so it’s not like I have anything else to do, really.”

 

“Ok. Once again, thank you so much for helping me.” He thanked with a sweet smile.

 

Taeil took a deep breath and moved to the chair next to Taeyong. He was going through the stack of papers, looking for the tectonics chapter.

 

“So, the basic notion of everything is that the surface of the earth is composed by two layers. The inner one is the asthenosphere, it’s hot and viscous. The outer one is the lithosphere. This one is the solid one which we stand upon. It’s composed of several tectonic plates and it moves over the asthenosphere.” Taeil pointed at the map illustrating the different major plates.

 

“The movement of these plates is responsible for the physical change of the earth’s surface, as well as the creation of most mountain ranges and earthquakes. We’ll talk about those later, though.”

 

Taeyong listened intently and wrote notes next to the maps and figures. Taeyong’s neat handwriting surprised Taeil.

 

“How do these giants slabs of rock just move over the asthenosphere?” Taeyong asked.

 

“Due to the asthenosphere’s viscous nature, and it’s extremely hot temperature, rock becomes ductile and it floats over it. Basically, it works like a conveyor belt.”

 

“Wow, what the fuck?”

 

“Yeah... Which brings us to the next part. The plates move and crash into each other creating deformations and mountains, but they don’t just crash. There are three types of boundary interactions between plates. The transform boundaries, where two plates grind into each other horizontally. An example of this is the San Andreas fault in California.

 

Next you have the divergent boundaries. As the name suggests, here the plates move away from each other, but, there isn’t just void in the space they leave between them. New seafloor is created here through the quick ascension of magma. Volcanic activity is common in these areas. You can think of the Mid-Atlantic Rift as an example of this.

 

Lastly, there’s the convergent boundaries. This is where the other part of the conveyor belt analogy comes in. So, the lithosphere is created in the divergent boundaries, here is where it is destroyed. The oceanic lithosphere is denser than it’s continental counterpart, so, on collision, it submerges below the continental one. It dives into the asthenosphere and eventually disappears due to the temperature. It’s like a circular pattern of creation and destruction of lithosphere. The teacher pointed out the subduction of the Nazca plate below the South American one as an example because it gave origin to the Andes. We’ll talk about the mountains later.”

 

Taeyong was hard at work scribbling the gist of what Taeil had just explained.

 

Taeil finally was calm enough and had time to really see Taeyong up close for the first time. The most distinct feature was the wild red dyed hair. One could see Taeyong didn’t spend much time fixing his hair in the morning, but the mess had its own charm. Taeil could see Taeyong’s ears had seen a lot of perforating through the years. Currently he only had two earrings, one at the lobe and a helix piercing. His most unique feature was unquestionably the scar that cut from under his left eye through his cheek. Taeil didn’t even want to imagine how he got it.

 

He was wearing a plain black sleeveless shirt which was definitely, let’s say, a distracting factor for Taeil. Taeyong had only said it because he was confident in himself, but it was true. He really was one of the hottest guys in school. Although Taeil had to admit he always had a thing for the bad boys.

 

“Are you listening to me?” Taeyong asked, pulling Taeil away from his thoughts.

 

Taeil nodded and apologized.

 

“What is this?” He points at the hotspot in the image that illustrated most of the processes Taeil had talked about.

 

“A hotspot is a place where the magma rises from the mantle and passes through the lithosphere and is released into the surface. It’s another form of volcanic activity, and it’s independent from the plates, so it can appear anywhere. It can lead to the creation of new land mass too. Iceland and Hawaii are examples of it.

 

This is actually a good way to relate with what we talked before. The hotspots don’t move with the plates, they’re fixed in one place. The teacher used Hawaii’s case to exemplify it. There’s a map some pages ahead, I think.”

 

Taeyong flipped through the pages until he arrived at a small map of Hawaii and a slightly bigger one of the Pacific.

 

“The Pacific plate is moving northwest at a very small rate; remember all of these processes take millions and millions of years to take place. Notice that the islands are all lined southeast-northwest. Seeing as the hotspot is fixed in the same place this means that the farthest island is the oldest one. When there is volcanic activity an island is formed. The volcanic activity ceases temporarily and in the meanwhile the plate moves so the island leaves the location of the hotspot. When the volcanic activity resumes, another island is formed. Rinse and repeat from here. The bigger the island, the more volcanic activity there was in the time frame the island was there.”

 

Taeyong did some scribbles around the map.

 

“So Hawaii is just going to collide with Russia at some point?” He asked confused.

 

“Predictively, I suppose yes, but I’m not sure. The teacher didn’t say anything about that. But we’ll probably be all dead long before that happens so you don’t really need to worry about it.”

 

“Taeil this is so much better when you explain it. It’s not so abstract, and it gets much more interesting!” He exclaimed cheerily, with the sweet smile he had when he wasn’t putting up the bad boy front. Taeil could only smile awkwardly. Taeyong’s sweet side made Taeil weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no expert in the area and I hope I didn’t say anything incorrect. I just had a class about these things last semester and did some supplementary readings while writing this. Don’t quote me as a reliable source for these processes. There won't be anymore of this, so if you found this boring, I'm sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

The tutoring sessions had happened regularly for two weeks. At the same times and the same place. After they finished geology, Taeil made himself available to help Taeyong in other areas, even if he wasn’t failing them. Taeyong was reluctant in wasting any more of Taeil’s time when he had already done so much, but Taeil said it would be a good way for him to revise things and make sure he knew them.   

 

Taeyong called them friends, and Taeil was starting to feel it too. Being with Taeyong was no longer frightening or even uncomfortable. Taeyong seemed like a different person when with him, and Taeil enjoyed it. Since they had become friends, and Taeyong didn’t try to hide that in public, Taeil had started worrying about Taeyong. He didn’t really want Taeyong to get into fights and do whatever shady stuff he did. Taeyong didn’t really talk about it, and Taeil wouldn’t be the one to pull the topic into conversation. At least not this early in the friendship.

 

People talked and people stared. Rumours about their relationship were the hot topic of the school’s gossip.

 

“Why are they hanging out?” “What is the nature of their relationship?” “Is Taeyong bullying Taeil? Did he force him to be his lackey?”

 

Taeil found that one particularly funny. That Taeyong had forced him into doing his homework for him. But, even if some of the rumours were funny, it didn’t stop Taeil from feeling uneasy. He always flew under the radar and he enjoyed it. He only really talked to Doyoung, and he never minded it. Suddenly, the entire school had their eyes on him. If he was in the cafeteria waiting in line, he would feel people staring and hear them gossiping.

 

“That’s Taeyong’s new pet isn’t it?” “What does Taeyong see in him? He’s not even that hot.” “His name is Taeil isn’t it?” “Yeah I think so. I always see him on the top of his class.” “Maybe that’s why.”

 

When classes ended, his classmates would go to him and ask him about Taeyong.

 

“Are you his boyfriend?” “Is Taeyong really in a gang?” “Are you in the gang too?”

 

He ignored them and tried to not pay the gossiping any mind, but it wasn’t easy.

 

On monday of the second week before the exams began, Taeyong requested that the tutoring session take place at his apartment. Taeil accepted, but not without some apprehension.

 

What was Taeyong’s place like? Did he live in the southern neighbourhoods, famed for their criminal activities? Taeil mentally scolded himself for applying his prejudice to his friend. But he couldn’t stop himself from imagining scenarios: what if he really was in a gang and Taeil was being led like a fool to some shady hideout with armed men and drugs?

 

He told himself that those scenarios were stupid and that Taeyong did promise he would never put him in harm's way. Taeil was learning to trust Taeyong. This was just another test to that trust.

 

Taeil was at the school’s gates waiting for Taeyong to come pick him up. Doyoung making him company.

 

“Going to his place is a whole new level of intimacy.” Doyoung stated plainly.

 

“He said he had to be home for something. It’s literally just studying in a different place.”

 

“I still can’t believe you are doing this… Replacing me with Lee Taeyong.” Doyoung fake cried, but Taeil knew him well enough to know that he fully meant it.

 

“Oh my god, Doyoung stop being such a drama queen. You’re my best friend, Taeyong isn’t going to replace you. Can’t I have other friends?”

 

“Oh you can, you should just choose someone that isn’t in a fucking gang. Or someone that doesn’t want to fight your best friend.”

 

“Maybe if you stopped hating on him, you could see that he is a good person at heart.” The whole gang thing was still a mystery, so Taeil chose to not comment on that.

 

They went silent for a minute until Doyoung spoke again.

 

“Do you like him?” He asked.

 

“Of course I do. He’s very sweet and he’s my friend. Why would I be friends with someone I don’t like?” Taeil bickered, a little sick of the matter.

 

“No. Do you _like_ him?”

 

“What the fuck, Doyoung? Like sure, he’s extremely hot and sweet but I never even entertained the idea.”

 

That was clearly a lie. While Taeyong studied and did exercises, Taeil had a lot of time to himself. He couldn’t say that he never played with the idea. A pretty, “extremely hot”, friendly “bad boy” (Taeil’s type) was right there. And he even seemed pretty adamant on spending time with Taeil. It was only natural.

 

“You were pretty quick to say that ‘he’s extremely hot’ and yet you say you never thought of it. He calls you pretty boy all the time… I see something there. Oh my God, my best friend is gonna date an asshole of a mafia boss.” Doyoung dramatized.

 

“Doyoung, I’m going to fucking punch you in the face.” Taeil tried to choke Doyoung, but Doyoung fought back.

 

“Your brilliant academic future! What will be of it? Now that he’s infected you with his violent ways, you even turn on your best friend.”  

 

They kept with their play fight until someone interrupted them.

 

“I never thought you to be the ones to resolve your issues through violence.” Taeyong intervened.

 

They both looked at him and separated. Doyoung let out a little laugh, probably at the irony he found in the comment.

 

“Hi, Taeil.” He greeted cheerily. “Hi, Doyoung.” Him, he greeted with a cordial smile. Doyoung didn’t even bother to feign.

 

“Are you ready to go?” He asked Taeil.

 

Taeil confirmed, while fixing his clothes from the fight.

 

Doyoung leans in to whisper to Taeil. “That sexy new wound he has does wonders for your case.”

 

“See you tomorrow, Doyoung.” Taeil shot back, outloud, ignoring Doyoung’s comment.

 

“If you put Taeil in danger I’m going to hunt your edgy ass down and make you pay for it.” Doyoung threatened before leaving the other way.

 

They both look at each other. Taeyong with surprise and Taeil apologetically.

 

“He really doesn’t trust me at all, does he?” Taeyong asks knowing the answer.

 

“If you could be in the same room at the same time for two minutes without fighting, you would both see that no one here is actually a bad guy.” Taeil sighed.

 

He didn’t know how he could possibly compatibilize both of them if they butted heads every time they saw each other. They started walking, Taeyong leading the way.

 

Taeil looked at the new wound Taeyong had on his jaw. It wasn’t bleeding, but it seemed like a fresh cut. Taeyong noticed and covered it with his hand, feeling a little self-conscious.

 

He knew Taeyong’s life was none of his business, but he couldn’t help but worry. Taeil knew that the way Taeyong acted with him was very different from the way he acted in any other situation. What was Taeyong’s true personality? Was he showing a fake persona when alone with Taeil? Or could he just have trouble dealing with things, making him put up an aggressive front?

 

Taeyong didn’t want Taeil to dwell on that because he quickly changed the subject, asking Taeil about his day.

 

\---

 

When they came out of the subway, Taeil looked around, analysing the scenery. He’d never been in that part of town, not necessarily out of fear, but more for lack of necessity. It wasn’t glamorous but it wasn’t a crime ridden area with obvious gang activity either. It was simply a low-end residential area.

 

Taeyong looked at him, prompting him to hurry along.

 

His building was a relatively tall one, just short of twenty stories if Taeil had to guess. Taeyong unlocked the door and a somber hall greeted them. The sun was on the other side of the building, giving the hall little light.

 

“Disappointed?” Taeyong asks with a playful grin.

 

“...No” Taeil hesitated.

 

“Were you expecting armed goons, whores, gambling and drugs?” Taeyong laughed.

 

“Sorry. I don’t want to assume anything.”

 

“It’s ok. I know you mean no harm. You spent all that time hearing that I was this and that I was that…” He pressed the button to call the elevator. “It won’t go away in two weeks.”

 

Taeil could feel that Taeyong’s reputation took a toll on him. He tried not to show it, but sometimes, his face would betray him. He looked a little disappointed, and Taeil felt guilty. He imagined what it would be like to be perceived as something he wasn’t all the time. The entire school talking shit behind his back and then acting all scared when face to face with him. Taeil figured he wouldn’t last a day.

 

The ride up to Taeyong’s floor was silent until he spoke.

 

“I think I should clear this up.” He said. Taeil looked around the hall, confused. Nothing seemed unorderly. He noticed there were more doors than he thought there should be, which probably meant the apartments were very small.

 

Taeyong stuck the key in the lock and hesitated. “As I hope you already believe, I am not in an actual gang.” He turned the key, opening the door. Natural light from the windows filled that section of the hall. The electric light in the common areas wasn’t the strongest.

 

Taeil nodded even if Taeyong couldn’t see him. He did believe it. At least, he told himself he did. Taeyong had proven his word to be trustworthy.

 

“But I guess the guys and I… We…” He hesitated. Taeil could sense he was looking for the right words.

 

In the meanwhile, they entered the apartment. As Taeil imagined, it wasn’t very spacious. The biggest room, which they stood in, was divided into a living room and a small kitchenette. The only doorway probably lead into what Taeil presumed, was Taeyong’s bedroom.

 

“We engage in… less than recommendable activities… But nothing too illegal. I mean it’s not like the things we do are that bad. We are not killing anyone or-” Taeyong was on a rambling trying to make his pastime activities not seem that bad but Taeil interrupted him.

 

“I get it. You get into fights. You steal from convenience stores and draw on walls and things like that.” Taeil sighed.

 

Taeil couldn’t say he hadn’t seen it coming, which made him even more conflicted. He liked Taeyong. He knew Taeyong wasn’t a bad person per se, but he didn’t agree with what he and his little gang did. That didn’t sit right in Taeil’s mind. Taeil didn’t want to be patronizing. But he couldn’t deny that he thought Taeyong was just misguided, that once he finished high school and went to college or got a job he’d stop doing those things.

 

Taeyong seemed very uncomfortable; so, Taeil decided to make a joke to soften the environment.

 

“And you also extort tutoring sessions out of unsuspecting kids. Which is what we’re here for, so, we should get started with those.”

 

Taeyong looked even more embarrassed now, and it served as a reminder to Taeil of why he always left the humor to Doyoung.

 

“Settle the things on the table. I don’t have much on the fridge, but help yourself to whatever you want. I’ll be right back.” Taeyong suggested and escaped through the doorway presumably into his bedroom.

 

Taeil put down his backpack on one of the two chairs and looked around. The house had little furniture. It appeared that Taeyong lived alone. There were some trinkets here and there, but decoration was scarce.

 

A photo captured his attention. It showed a younger Taeyong on the beach with an older boy. By his looks it was probably his brother. Taeil wondered if Taeyong really had a brother. If he did, he didn’t seem to live there. He decided that it was not his place to be looking around at Taeyong’s things.

 

Taeil heard a cry coming in from the bedroom’s direction and decided to investigate. He went through the doorway and found himself in Taeyong’s bedroom, but its owner wasn’t there. He noticed there was another door that probably led into the bathroom. The door was ajar.

Taeil knocked at the light door, making it open itself completely.

 

“Are you ok?” He asked.

 

Taeyong had a bottle of antiseptic in one hand and with the other he was cleaning his recent wound with cotton wipes. He looked at Taeil surprised, and he immediately felt like he shouldn’t have gone in.

 

“I’m sorry I-I shouldn’t have come in. I was just worried because I heard a cry and thought that you might have hurt yourself.”

 

“I’m ok. This just burns… a lot.” He made an embarrassed smile.

 

“Do you need any help?” Taeil offered.

 

“No, thanks. I’m almost done.”

 

Taeil thought it was best to leave Taeyong to finish patching himself up alone. On his way back to the living room, he took the opportunity to really see how Taeyong’s room was, since he didn’t on his way in.

 

Once again, it was a pretty simple room. His bed to a corner, a desk to another. On the desk there was a radio and beside it a pile of cds. Magazines and other various items populated the tabletop.

 

He thought he had done more than the recommended amount of snooping in someone’s home, so he decided to go sit at the table Taeyong told him to sit at.

 

The house was nice but it didn’t seem like Taeyong spent much time there. It looked like he really did live alone. Various questions arose. Why did he live alone? How did he manage to do so? Did he like it? Did he have any other option?

 

If it was Taeil, he was pretty sure that after one week, he’d be crawling back to his parent’s place. Taeyong had to manage by himself, the things Taeil never had to worry about. He had to make his own food, do his own laundry, pay his own bills, keep the place relatively clean… The longer Taeil thought about it, the bigger and more complicated the list would get.

 

It certainly put things into another perspective for him.

 

Taeyong sat down across from him and started rummaging through his backpack. He now had a small band-aid covering the wound, and Taeil thought it looked adorable. Adorable but also hot. Yes, Taeyong was very hot, and that bad boy who gets into fights act was, even if questionable, also very hot. Doyoung’s words and teasing started appearing in his mind. Taeil was fast approaching dangerous territory.

 

“Taeil!” Taeyong called out a little louder than usual, waving his hand in front of Taeil’s face. “You space out so easily… If you’re like this here, I don’t even want to imagine in class. How do you have such good grades?”

 

Why was Taeil being reprimanded by Taeyong about paying attention in class?

 

“Hey! We’re here because you didn’t pay enough attention in class” Taeil feigned shock.

 

“Ok, sure. But that doesn’t make my point any less valid.” He shot back. “Anyways, let’s start. Here’s where we left off last time.” He passed one of the photocopied sheets to Taeil.


	4. Chapter 4

Exam season had officially started, and it was going in full swing. The general opinion on the exams that had already taken place was that that year the difficulty had been raised significantly.

 

Taeil and Doyoung sat at one table outside, enjoying the sunlight before they had to face the inevitable examination. Doyoung had multitude of notes, schematics and drawings, all intertwined through confusing arrows spread over the table top. He tried desperately to go through them all.

 

Taeil simply resorted to observing his fellow classmates and students mill about. Some rushed from place to place with urgency, others did as himself and Doyoung were doing. Sitting under a tree’s shade going furiously over the textbooks, lying down on the grass relaxing, assembling into a prayer circle; all typical pre-exam scenarios could be seen and Taeil had nothing better to do than watch all these events unfold.

 

“This is a fucking mess, Taeil. Help me.” Doyoung complained.

 

“What is?”

 

“Every single one of these paper sheets is out of order… I have no idea how I managed to do this.”

 

“Do you really need to go over everything now? Isn’t it too late? Nothing’s going to stick, you’re just confusing yourself further.” Taeil advised.

 

“No, you don’t understand. Yesterday I might’ve fallen asleep before I could finish studying… So I think this could help.”

 

“Well, the only solution for your irresponsibility I see on such short notice is for you to join them.” Taeil pointed at the prayer circle that had formed on the field. “Whichever spirit they’re about to invoke might be of some help to you.”

 

“Ha ha ha very funny. Thank God I am friends with the best student in school. As can be seen, the perks are incredible.” Doyoung retorted. Taeil shot him a look.

 

“I thought that was why _I_ was friends with him.” Taeyong teased from nowhere, scaring them.

 

Doyoung’s playful demeanor changed immediately and Taeil braced himself for a possibly unpleasant interaction.

 

“Can we sit with you guys for a minute?” Taeyong asked and Taeil nodded. Taeyong had come with Jaehyun and they both sat at the table, Taeyong besides Doyoung and Jaehyun besides Taeil.

 

This was an awkward situation for Taeil. Not only had he never spoken a single word to Jaehyun, he had his two friends seconds away from biting each other’s heads off. Doyoung seemed the most eager to do so, but Taeil knew that if he wasn’t in the equation, Taeyong would already be preparing to knock Doyoung off.

 

One false step and he would find himself in a situation he could not disarm. Screaming at Taeyong in an outburst of adrenaline again didn’t seem like a good solution.

 

“Are you finishing your revisions for the chemistry exam?” Taeyong asked both of them.

 

“Doyoung is. I don’t believe in studying in the leading hours to the exams.” Taeil answered.

 

Doyoung started gathering everything into a single pile.

 

“Yeah. I’m about done with it, though.” He said as if he hadn’t asked for Taeil’s help minutes earlier.

 

“Taeil is right. There’s really no use in trying to cram everything now.” Jaehyun added.

 

It was the first time they heard him speak. He still managed to sound as uninterested and non-committal as he looked in almost any other situation. Taeil wondered if he was always like this or if he showed emotion and interest in private. From what he knew of Taeyong, Taeil doubted he’d be best buds with someone as lifeless as the Jaehyun he himself showed. Sure, he’d make a good goon, but Taeyong valued personal connections, Taeil knew that now.

 

“I gotta admit I’m pretty nervous, though. It is the first exam this year.” Taeyong confessed.

 

“You’ll do pretty well, I’m sure of it.” Taeil encouraged. “But I too am a little nervous. I feel like it is the exam I’m the least well prepared for.

 

“You know everything there is to know.” Taeyong stated. “At least you did when we were studying chemistry.”

 

“Yes, Taeil.” Doyoung grabbed Taeil’s hand. “Listen to Taeyong, you’ll do perfectly fine.”

 

Doyoung offered a big smile. Taeil had no idea of what Doyoung was doing. It wasn’t like Doyoung shied away from physical contact and did not let Taeil know he was appreciated, but it seemed too random and exaggerated.

 

“Someone as smart as you will ace this.” Doyoung added.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Taeil asked.

 

“Nothing, just making sure my best friend feels confident for the exam.” He laughed and then looked at Taeyong, who was stabbing him with his eyes.

 

“We should be going.” Taeyong declared.

 

“You should. You wouldn't want to be late to the exam.” Doyoung agreed.

 

“Same to you.” Taeyong spit back.

 

Taeyong and Jaehyun left and entered the school building. When they were out of earshot, Taeil angrily asked Doyoung,

 

“What was that for, Doyoung?”

 

“It was so much easier than I thought.” Doyoung pointed out.

 

“What? You’re really trying to drive Taeyong off every time he’s with us? Because-”

 

“No, calm down. I just wanted to make sure of something, and he couldn’t have been more obvious.”

 

“What in God’s name are you talking about because I swear-”

 

“Taeil, calm down. Are you aware that Taeyong has a major crush on you?”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about Doyoung!?” Taeil yelled, making everyone around them look at him.

 

Taeil knew Doyoung had a tendency to exaggerate things but they usually had some bit of truth behind them. Taeyong? A crush on him?

 

“Do you not realise he is whipped for you? God, you’re so dense. Do you not see the puppy eyes he makes when looking at you?” Doyoung’s incredulity was genuine this time.

 

“Oh my God, I hate you so much. We’re literally minutes away from an exam and you bring that up? How am I supposed to focus on the exam now that I know Lee Taeyong supposedly has a crush on me?”

 

Doyoung laughed with a somewhat guilty expression.

 

“I… did not think about that… But hey at least now you know Taeyong is whipped for you?”

Taeil got up and playfully slapped Doyoung’s head before making his way to the classroom where he’d have his exam.

 

“Hey wait up!” Doyoung called out, struggling to put his things in his backpack.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

It was over. Taeil could finally breathe. He lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The exam season was behind him, and he could set out to do other projects and activities, ones he himself wanted to do.

 

After giving some thought to that idea, he realised he didn’t really have any projects in mind, nor did he know how he would spend his summer. Well one thing was certain. At least two weeks he’d go with his parents to the seaside resort they went to every year. Still, the rest of the summer remained unoccupied.

 

Usually, he and Doyoung camped at one’s room and stayed there until they got bored of the games, manga, and aimlessly surfing the web. Then they would rotate to the other’s house and the cycle of junk food and mindless gaming began anew.

 

It was fun, and Taeil liked spending time with Doyoung like that; but, Taeil thought that maybe, they should do something other than that that summer.

 

Another thing came to mind. Taeyong.

 

What would become of their relationship? Were they going to keep being friends? Would Taeyong just never contact him again now that he didn’t need tutoring?

 

No. He wouldn’t.

 

Still, what reason would they have to hang out now?

 

He rolled over and sighed onto the mattress.

 

This matter bothered him. He figured that he should go for a walk or do something to forget it. But he couldn’t find the strength to move.

 

 _“Stop wallowing in self-pity. It’s literally been one day since the exams ended.”_ He imagined Doyoung saying.

 

No, it was too nice to be Doyoung. He should add some teasing like: _“Why do you care so much?”_

 

Why did he care so much?

 

“Thanks Doyoung.” He mumbled out loud.

 

He rolled back and faced the opposite wall. The light was too strong, making him struggle to keep his eyes open..

 

Taeil let out a groan of frustration. Doyoung’s actual words echoed in his mind.

 

_“Do you not realise he is whipped for you? God, you’re so dense. Do you not see the puppy eyes he makes when looking at you?”_

 

Taeyong? Liking him? ‘Why?’ was the only question Taeil posed.

 

And himself, what did he feel? Taeil started listing things that could help him answer that question.

 

For starters, there was the undeniable physical attraction. Taeyong was handsome and hot. He was also a very nice person. At least to him. He always seemed genuinely interested in Taeil and what he had to say.

 

Taeil huffed and rolled back to having his face down onto his bed. Entertaining those thoughts was something Taeil didn’t want to do. God forbid he developed a crush on Taeyong. Or did he already have one?

 

Everything regarding Taeyong felt confusing. It’d be best if he ignored it for as long as he could.

 

As if to take his mind off the matter, he felt his phone buzz twice somewhere on the bed.

 

Four options came to mind: Doyoung, his mom, his service provider or Taeyong.

 

If it were Doyoung, it would be ok. If it were his mom, he’d probably be asked to do something boring like go grocery shopping. He prayed it wouldn’t be his service provider or else his sour mood would exponentiate. Now, if it were Taeyong, it could only be good news, right? He wouldn’t text Taeil just to tell him he didn’t want to hang out anymore. Who did that?

 

Still face down against the mattress, he blindly explored the possible whereabouts of the phone. After a while he found it and he raised his head forward, hurting his neck.

 

“Dammit.”

 

Tired from rolling about, he sat up. If anything, it’d only help if he stopped moping around. He unlocked his phone and saw that the text was indeed from Taeyong. He ignored the preview and took a deep breath before opening the text.

  


**_From: Taeyong_ ** _Are you free tonight?_

  


Tonight? What could he possibly want?

  


**_To: Taeyong_ ** _Yeah, why?_

  


The response followed shortly.

  


**_From: Taeyong_                      ** _I wanna thank you for helping me so much this past month._

  


What does he mean “thank me”?

  


**_From: Taeyong_ ** _Can we meet at the train station by 7pm.?_

 

 **_To: Taeyong_ ** _The train station? Where are we going?_

  
  


**_From: Taeyong_ ** _To the beach. It’s a 30 min. ride but i want to get there in time_

  
  


**_To: Taeyong_ ** _What are we doing at the beach?_

  
  


**_From: Taeyong_ ** _It’s a surprise._

  
  
  
  


**_To: Doyoung_ ** _Taeyong just asked me to go with him to the beach tonight????_

  


**_From: Doyoung_ ** _When will you believe me that he’s out to kill you._

_Think about it. A deserted beach at night._

_Perfect to kill someone and get rid of the body_

  
  


**_To: Doyoung_ ** _I’ve been further from believing your theories ngl_

  
  


**_From : Doyoung_ ** _Why is this shady date happening tho?_

  
  


**_To: Doyoung_ ** _He said he wanted to thank me for the tutoring._

 **_To: Doyoung_ ** _idk why he has to take me to the beach to do that._

 **_To: Doyoung_ ** _and its not a date!!!_

 **_To: Doyoung_ ** _wait what if it is???? Doyoung what have you done_

  
  
  


**_From : Doyoung_ ** _Go get him tiger_

  
  


Taeil sighed and locked his phone, throwing it onto the bed. Taeyong kept making things harder and harder for Taeil’s mind.

  


\---

  


Taeil arrived at the train station at 6:55pm. He had left his house in slight distress to say the least. He managed to evade most of his parent’s questions of why he was going to the coast at that hour by telling them that his class was doing a get-together at a restaurant there, to celebrate the end of the school year.

 

There was no such thing happening, but he figured his parents wouldn’t mind. They’d probably be happy Taeil was interacting with someone other than Doyoung for a change.

 

Taeyong arrived at the settled time, but what Taeil saw scared him. Taeyong was wearing a semi-formal black shirt and unripped jeans. He had also re-dyed his hair, making the red vibrant again. Taeil felt the need to look at his own outfit. Did Taeyong fail to tell him they were going to a formal event? He wasn’t badly dressed, but he wasn’t formal either. He’d chosen his favorite hoodie and shorts.

 

“Don’t worry. You look perfectly fine.” Taeyong reassured. “We're not going to anything formal, don't worry.”

 

Taeil nodded. He still didn't know where he was going or what they would be doing but he decided to trust Taeyong. It was Taeyong’s surprise after all.

 

They bought their tickets and made their way to the platform. The train arrived shortly after. Two minutes after departure they had left the city and endless plains made the scenery. Occasional houses, stables, barns and roads accompanied by power lines was the only human intervention they saw.

 

The scenery entranced Taeyong. Like a little kid, he was facing the window ignoring all else happening around him.

 

Taeil pulled out his phone and prayed Doyoung was near his. Luckily he was and the response was quick; so was the teasing.

  


**_To: Doyoung_ ** _Doyoung help this looks like a date he's all dressed up what do i do and like he's looking super hot._

 

 **_From : Doyoung_ ** _Stop being a panicked gay and enjoy your date? Seems obvious to me._

 

 **_To: Doyoung_ ** _I can’t believe you’re supportive of me going on a date with Taeyong._

 

 **_From : Doyoung_ ** _I already stated my opinion about him and your relationship many times before._

_The only thing i can do now is support your reckless endeavours._

 

 **_To: Doyoung_ ** _We love a supportive friend._

 

He put his phone back in his pocket and joined Taeyong on the window.

 

“I haven't done this train ride since I was a little kid.” He shared, acknowledging Taeil’s presence.

 

The comment left Taeil not knowing how to feel. The closest word to an answer he found was bittersweetness. There was some nostalgia and sadness in Taeyong’s tone but on the other hand Taeil also felt something else. He was happy to be doing that journey again.

 

“I haven't been to the coast in a long time either, now that I think of it.”

 

Taeyong looked away from the window and smiled at Taeil. He held his hand and squeezed it lightly.

 

“Then it's good we're doing it now, together.”

 

He let go of Taeil’s hand and went back to the view. Taeil was frozen in place. The situation made him realise something.

 

He really did like Taeyong.

 

The honest smile directed at him, the care in the contact, the sweet words… Taeyong meant it only for him. His heart was jumping.

 

“The sky's really pretty right now.” Taeyong commented.

 

Taeil retracted his hand that still lingered where they had held hands before Taeyong saw it. He held it with his other hand. Taeil let out a hum, agreeing.

 

The sky was indeed very pretty at that moment. The summer sunset was still a long time away, but the first orange hues were starting to appear. They were fighting the blue ones for the sky, and although the winner was predetermined, the gradual change in the colour of the sky was nothing short of amazing. With no buildings to block the view, they were entranced in the natural spectacle through the entire journey.

 

A town welcomed them when they stepped out the train. Taeyong led the way through the main street that crossed the entirety of the settlement, connecting the train station to the beach.

 

The old fishing town had changed. It was noticeable even in their yet short lives. Even if the process was already in full force when they were younger, it was much more obvious at that moment. The decline of the traditional activity presented the perfect opportunity to dedicate the town to supporting the beach activities.

 

They walked in comfortable silence, taking in the changes, comparing it to their childhood ideas of that place and its people.

 

Taeil could dabble on the loss of authenticity vs. the need to survive but he decided it wasn't something he could have an impact on. More pressing matters were at hand. The supposed date he was about to have with Taeyong, served as an example.

 

Doyoung had told him to enjoy it. Doyoung had also told him that Taeyong was most likely interested in him.

 

The more he thought about it, the worse it became.

 

They reached the beach and Taeyong broke silence.

 

“It's right over there.” He pointed at a restaurant on the beach, a little down the promenade.

 

“We're going to that restaurant?” Taeil asked. The hypothesis of the date became more and more plausible.

 

“Yeah.” Taeyong smiled. Taeil tried to smile back.

 

It's not that Taeil didn’t appreciate Taeyong taking him to dinner. It was just that things were moving to fast. Taeil felt like he didn't have time to process everything that was happening. The fact that he didn't have any idea of where his relationship with Taeyong stood, only furthered the confusion. His own feelings weren't clear.

 

When they reached the restaurant, the employee at the entrance asked if they had a reservation and Taeyong confirmed it.

 

“Reservation for two? Right this way, Mr. Lee Taeyong.” The employee guides them to their table.

 

They were guided through the restaurant until they reached the open area facing the sea. Their table was right at the edge, giving them a privileged view.

 

Taeil could see the sand extend for miles uninterrupted. Only few people remained at the beach, most having already left.

 

“After you told me you were available tonight I called this place and asked if they had one of these tables. I really like this view and I thought you would like it too.” Taeyong admits, letting some shyness show.

 

Things were all pointing to it being a date. One does not thank their tutor by dressing up and taking them to a restaurant on the beach. Being shy about confessing that they thought said tutor would like the view did not seem very platonic either.

 

“I do like the view. We’ll still be able to catch the sunset.”

 

Taeyong nodded. Silence fell upon them once again. They chose what they would order and when the waiter asked them if they were ready to order, they did.

 

The sun is just above the waterline then.

 

“Taeil… I.” Taeyong stops to think of which words he wants to use. Or so Taeil guesses.

 

“I really want to thank you. I want to thank you for tutoring me and helping me pass Geology. For helping get my grades up in other areas too. I wanna thank you for being patient with me. But above all… I want to thank you for giving me a chance.”

 

It showed that Taeyong was having some trouble saying what he wanted to say. But it was also clear he meant every word he was about to say.

 

“The chance to be your friend. I really cherish what we have. You tried to see past the preconceptions you had about me and you made an effort to see me for who I really am. I’m really grateful.”

 

Taeyong had trouble keeping his eyes on Taeil while saying those words. Taeil didn’t mind that because he himself was having trouble processing them.

 

“I want us to keep being friends. I know this is just a dinner and that for me to thank you I should-”

 

“I want us to keep being friends too. You don’t have to do anything like this to show your gratitude.” Taeil interrupted.

 

“I’m enjoying this and I’m glad you took me here. It is a pleasant change of scenario from the city and school life. But the fact that you genuinely want to be my friend is already enough for me.”

 

Crush or not, Taeil meant it. Even if he had no clue from where he got the courage to outright say that or the words themselves.

 

The food eventually arrived and the conversation got progressively lighter. They talked about the school year that had just ended. The one to come and their plans for it. About Jaehyun, Yuta and Sicheng. About Doyoung and his relationship with Taeyong.

 

They got to know each other a little better. Most of their previous interactions had been school focused.

 

Eventually, after they were done, Taeyong suggested they ditched the restaurant. That way they could still go for a walk on the beach before they had catch the last train home. And they did, but not before a fight over who would pay. Taeyong was dead serious on paying for it all, since he was the one who invited Taeil. Even the compromise of each paying for their own part was met with rejection. Ultimately, Taeil ceded.

 

When they exited the restaurant they had the entire beach to themselves.

 

They went as close to the sea as they could without getting their shoes wet. They stood there for a while, taking in the scent of the sea and listening to the waves crash a few meters in front of them.

 

“We should come back here during the day this summer. I really miss the sea and I want to swim.” Taeyong suggests.

 

“That would be fun.” Taeil agrees.

 

“Doyoung and Jaehyun should come too!” Taeyong exclaims. “The more people the more fun!”

 

Taeil agrees. After some time, they decide to seat down on the dry sand.

 

When they take a seat, Taeyong lies down.

 

“You’re getting sand all over your shirt.” Taeil points out.

 

Taeyong laughs.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll just pat it out and clean it at home. Dry sand is no issue. This way I can see the stars better.”

 

Taeil couldn’t argue. The carefree way Taeyong faced life when he was comfortable still surprised Taeil. But Taeyong’s good mood was contagious and Taeil didn’t care about the sand getting in the clothes for much longer either.

 

Taeil looked up to see the stars as well but he didn’t last long. His neck began to hurt. He decided to keep on watching the moonlight illuminating the sea and the waves crashing on the sand.

 

Something that hadn’t bothered Taeil in a while came back to make him uneasy. Had this been a date? Was it still a date? He repeated the word ‘friends’ so much Taeil didn’t know what to believe anymore. What was Taeyong thinking about? Was he aware that while he was lying down stargazing, Taeil was sitting there, panicking?

 

As if he had heard Taeil’s thoughts he sat back up. Taeil looked at him and he was smiling. Taeil looked back at the sea.

 

He felt Taeyong holding his hand and he froze. What in the world was Taeyong doing?

 

Taeil didn’t move his hand.

 

“I... thought you...” Not even Taeil knew what he wanted to say. Taeyong had to be making a move on him and Taeil didn’t know how to react. Things were moving too fast.

 

“I know we haven't known each other for a long time but I really like you. If u were willing or interested, I’d like to give this a chance.”

 

Taeil didn’t answer. Even if he could overcome the shock, he wouldn’t know what to say. Taeyong really was interested in him. And he was doing something about it. If this was being hard for him, Taeil knew it also was for Taeyong. He could feel how tense Taeyong was, how he was holding back his breathing.

 

Taeyong’s grasp on Taeil’s hand softened and Taeil realised, by giving no answer, it seemed like he was saying no.

 

“I’m sorry.” Taeyong’s voice breaks a little.

 

“After all that talk about our friendship, I had to get ahead of myself and do this.” Taeyong scolded himself, letting go of Taeil’s hand. “I really did mean it, though. I really love our friendship but it seems I ruined it.”

 

He looked down and started drawing circles in the sand with his finger.

 

“I tried to make this dinner look like a date but I guess you don't feel that way. I’m sorry.”

 

Taeyong started getting up to leave but Taeil grabbed his wrist and stopped him, making Taeyong sit back down. He was visibly confused and seemed regretful.

 

When still no words came out of Taeil, Taeyong felt like running away. He had no idea of what Taeil was thinking or why he was holding onto him.

 

“We should go home.” He urges Taeil to let him go but Taeil is still held on to his wrist.

 

“Please stay.” Taeil finally says something.

 

He finally mustered the courage to look at Taeyong. He still looked confused and embarrassed. Taeil had no idea of what he was doing, saying or how things will unfold after that, but for once, he felt compelled to take the lead in his life. He locked his fingers with Taeyong’s.

 

“I thought-” Taeyong tried to make sense of Taeil’s actions but he interrupted him.

 

“I didn’t say no, I just... It's a lot.

 

But I’d rather you stay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this and thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend pressured me into writing an epilogue for this so here it is.

Taeil sat on the ground, dangling his legs above the river. The area was not very busy, but the crowd was enough for him to feel safe around those hours. Even if it was only eleven forty p.m.

 

After parting with Taeyong at the station, he decided to head home on foot. He had figured he needed to think, and it had seemed like a good opportunity.

 

He’d decided to sit there on the riverside. After a lot of sighing, laying back on the ground and getting up again, he decided to call Doyoung. Maybe he’d be able to help Taeil clear up his ideas. 

 

When he was waiting for Doyoung to pick up, he thought: what would Doyoung think of what had happened that night? He’d be supportive. Taeil believed that. He might not like the guy, but he’s not an ass to Taeil. Another problem arose. How would Taeil make Doyoung turn his opinion on Taeyong into a positive one? But that problem did not have time to be explored because Doyoung answered the call.

 

“What’s up? Did he try to kill you and sell your organs on the black market?” He joked.

 

“No, much worse.”

 

“What?! Oh my god, are you alright?”

 

“Physically, yes.”

 

“Then what happened?”

 

“He confessed to me. He said he liked me. It was a date all along.”

 

“And you? What did you do?”

 

“I… I don’t know.”

 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Doyoung asks.

 

“We were sitting on the sand after dinner. At some point he holds my hand. I’m so nervous I stutter and blurt out some stupid shit. He then tells me he likes me and would like to try something, if I were interested in him too. I’m still silent and he thinks I’m saying no.”

 

“Taeil, what even?”

 

“I don’t know Doyoung, I don’t know. After that, though, he tries to leave but I hold his wrist and make him sit down again. And then I keep on being silent and I guess he was dying inside because he actually said that we should go catch the train. We still had time, though.”

 

“What were you expecting? He confesses, you don’t answer him and make him stay there, looking at the persons who’s ignoring their confession.”

 

“I know Doyoung, shut up.” Taeil wasn’t mad. His behaviour had been in the least, questionable.

 

“Ok, ok. What happened after that?”

 

“I told him to stay. I told him it was a lot to process. That I was overwhelmed, but that I liked him back, because I do. I do wanna have something with him and I don’t know why I’m so confused.”

 

“Tell me what happened until you called me. We’ll try to rationalize your thoughts then.”

 

“The ride back was mostly silent but we held hands. I came most of the way looking through the window, though. But I feel like Taeyong knew I needed some kind of support so he offered to hold my hand, which was good. It made me feel better.

 

When we arrived at the station here in the city, I told him that I needed time.

 

I like him, I really do. And I’m gonna give him a chance, I’m sure. But I’m clearly not handling this whole situation right. So I asked him for tonight to sort out my head and that I’d talk to him tomorrow.”

 

“Ok, so… Why are you reacting like this?”

 

“Ugh.” Taeil groaned. “It’s just a lot. That's it. I can’t find another word or expression. It is a lot. I have no idea of what’s happening. I know I am overreacting.”

 

Taeil felt very frustrated with himself.

 

“Why wasn’t I able to just say I liked him back? Yes, I know it is normal to be nervous in a situation like this. Like why the fuck is Lee Taeyong confessing to me on the beach? What kind of movie plot where the popular guy takes the nerd on a romantic date?”

 

Doyoung laughed.

 

“Yes it does seem like a teenage movie cliché. But don’t worry. I think he’s willing to wait for you to get your shit together so you can both enjoy your 2000’s disney movie cliché.”

 

“That’s what pisses me off. He’s been so considerate and thoughtful all this time. He feels a little hurt, I can see that. But he covers it with a genuine smile and acts all understanding and willing to wait. And he fucking is.”

 

“Taeil, calm down. Don’t beat yourself up. You said it yourself, you want him too. Tomorrow you will call or text him and you’ll meet up somewhere. You’ll be more comfortable with the idea and your second date won’t be this messy.”   

 

“I suppose you’re right. I owe him that much.”

 

“This is not about owing anything. Look, you need to relax right now. Do you wanna sleep over?”

 

“Yeah I think I do. I really don’t want to go home.

 

Thanks Doyoung.”

 

“Don’t worry. I’m dying to talk shit about Taeyong.” He laughed.


End file.
